


Mistletoe

by BAD268



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Mistletoe
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 22
Collections: Five Days of Holidays





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel/X-Men  
> Requested: Entry number 5 in my Five days of Holidays! The prompt was Mistletoe.  
> Warnings: tooth-rotting fluff

Ever since I told Peter that Christmas was not my favorite, he has made it his mission to continuously annoy me. Two years ago, he took me to see Santa at the mall for shits and giggles. Not only did I get weird looks from the parents, children, elves, and Santa himself; it was humiliating when Peter pulled out a polaroid camera and said, “Smile for the camera, sweetie!” Last year, he would not stop playing “All I Want For Christmas Is You” by Mariah Carey. It got to the point where I broke his cassette tape and ended up staying at the school rather than with him which I normally would do during December.

However, I was nervous about this year. He said he had the _best_ idea that would make me love the holiday. Given that I have not liked Christmas since I was a child, I do not think he will be able to pull it off. 

Today was Christmas day, and he has not tried anything as of yet. I got to his house last night, and I fully expected him to blast me with this plan as soon as I stepped foot into the basement. I can say for certainty that I did not expect him to be so lovey-dovey right off the bat. Usually, he would torture me before acting apologetic. So when he began cuddling me rather than annoying me, I was very confused.

“I’ve just accepted that you are not gonna like Christmas, so I gave up. Exactly what you wanted right?” He said, hiding his face in my neck. I somehow felt upset that he gave up that easily, but knowing the ‘great’ Peter Maximoff, he was not going to do that anytime soon.

“Yeah right. You? Give up? Not likely,” I laughed, but let it go for the time being. I was going to take full advantage of him being lovey.  
~  
The next morning, however, the games began. I woke up, stretched, looked up at the ceiling, and I immediately knew what this year’s activity would be: mistletoes. Come to find out, he hung them above the bed, randomly around the room as well as in every single doorway of the house. By dinner time, we had kissed over 200 times due to the mistletoes, not that I was complaining.

“Are you loving Christmas yet?” Peter teased as he pulled another mistletoe out of his pocket. He used one hand to hold it over our heads while the other wrapped itself around my waist.

“I will only agree to like Christmas if this,” I said as I gestured to all of the mistletoe hanging around the basement, “is something you do every year.” I laughed slightly before bringing my hands up to his face and pull him in for a kiss.

“All I needed to do to get you to like Christmas was to kiss you over and over again?” He practically shouted with a large smile. 

“I mean,” I giggled, “I have no problem with kissing my boyfriend loads of times, and if it’s a holiday tradition, count me in!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
